An Idol's Locked Room Murder Case
Episode 3 YTV is the third episode of the Detective Conan animated series based from the manga of Gosho Aoyama. The episode is adapted from chapter 6 until chapter 9. The episode aired in Japan on January 22, 1996, and in the United States on May 26, 2004. Summary It has been three days that Shinichi has been shrunk and stays at Ran's place. Conan then goes to school, where he meets three of his classmates, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko that wants to be friends with him. After school, Conan visits Professor Agasa, which give him a new gadget. On his way to the Detective Agency, he is staring at Kogoro because he was useless for him to find the men in black. A car then stops in front of the agency, and the three classmates of Conan are spying on him. Kogorō later got a customer, but doesn't show any interest unless he noticed it was Yoko Okino which Kogorō changes himself quickly. Yōko tells that she has been staled for three days, which that Kogoro and the others are going to her apartment to figure out who. Ones arrived at her apartment, they see a dead body on the ground with a knife on his back. Later it has been known that it is a murder case, Yōko and her manager Yamagishi where both suspects on the murder case, which later a third suspect has been added, Yōko's rival Yūko Ikezawa. The case later has been closed, containing that it was suicide and the dead person contains to be Yōko's ex-boyfriend Akiyoshi Fujie. Plot It has been three days since Shinichi has shrunk and still he has no news about the men in black. Later Conan is seen at school which he is walking towards Professor Agasa until he is approached by Ayumi asking to be friends with him, but Conan rejects it. At Agasa's place, Conan is mocking about not finding the men in black, but Agasa tells him to be patient. Agasa tells Conan that Ran came yesterday at his place telling him that she has been worrying about him. Conan seems to be worried about this, which Agasa gives him a gadget he have made, the Voice-Changing Bowtie which Agasa also explains it's functions. Conan tests the gadget which he wonders if he will ever use it. In the evening, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko appeared at the Detective Agency of Kogorō stated that it is Conan's house. A car then appeared in front of the Detective Agency, which is later revealed to be Yoko Okino. She rings at Kogorō's door which Kogorō opens it telling her that they are closed for today which he later noticed while turning back that it is Yoko Okino. Kogorō quickly changes himself from his sloppy appearance to a more approachable way. Later, Yoko explains that she is being stalked and explains the entire progression of it to Kogorō. Yamagishi asks Kogorō to investigate the case secretly, which Kogorō agrees to it. They're then heading to Yoko's appartment, which Ran asks that she and Conan also can come along, which Kogorō accepts. Once being there, Yoko opens the door of her appartment and suddenly shocks, Conan sees his classmates, which later is known that they see a dead body on the floor of Yoko's appartment. The police arrived at the crime scene which Megure interogating Yoko about what she have seen. Megure notices that the room is hot wondering if the heater is always that high, which Yoko response telling him that it isn't. Conan then tells everything that it's odd in the room but being smacked on the top of his head by Kogorō. After that the knife is of Yoko Okino, Yamagishi asks Inspector Megure to have a closer look which Yamagishi slips grabbing something which Conan notices. Megure asks Yoko and Yamagishi if they know the person but both says that they don't. Yamagishi tries to put a hair in his jacket but falls down which Conan notices it and grabs it. Later, after Megure suspects Yoko to be the killer, Conan slips saying if she do not have a pair of keys, which she does, saying that the set was for her manager Yamagishi. Kogorō then concludes that Yamagishi is the killer, which Yamagishi stated that the keys were stolen. Conan is looking for clues around the house and found a earring under the couch and is trying to tell Inspector Megure about that but is chased away by Kogorō. Conan then uses his Voice-Changing Bowtie which Megure finds the earring under the sofa. After the found of the earring, Yoko tells Inspector Megure that the earring belongs to Yūko. Kogorō tells the officers to get Yūko to Yoko's appartment, which Kogorō believes that Yūko is the killer to avenge Yoko, but Megure believes that Yoko is the killer. Yūko has arrived at Yoko's appartment telling them that Yoko's is the suspect because it has happened in Yoko's appartment claiming that it is the first time being in Yoko's appartment. Kogorō then shows the earring, noticing that Yūko have lost it somewhere. Kogorō then tells her that also the guard told him that someone like her was also heading towards Yoko's appartment. Yūko denies that and is heading towards the toilet. Conan noticed that Yoko and Yūko looks the same from the back, which Conan wants to tell Kogorō something, but Kogorō is being irritated by it which Ayumi kicks him at his leg which Kogorō runs after her. Ran tells Conan that Shinichi might've solved the case already, which Yūko is seen smoking which Conan noticed that Yūko knew that it was a lighter, and evenly also knew where she could find the bathroom which Kogorō believes that Yūko is the killer and makes his deduction. Yūko tells Kogorō that she didn't kill the man, which she explains what have happened. It has later revealed that the victim's name is Akiyoshi Fujie which the police officer tells the background of the victim. Yoko reveals that she knows the victim stated that he was her boyfriend back in the time. Yoko explains that Akiyoshi was the one who broke up with her. Conan is then finding for for more clues and solved the case, which Kogorō believes to be Yamagishi who is the suspect because to defend Yoko's reputation. Conan knocks out Kogorō and revealed that it is a suicide and explains how Akiyoshi did that. Yoko also gains clearity about the reason why Akiyoshi broke up with her, which Yamagishi asks him to do it. After the case, Megure is proud at Kogorō that he has solved the case. A day after the case, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko are thinking to have Conan as their friend to have those adventures again. In the evening, Ran and Conan are watching a performance of Yoko, which Ran cries believing that she cannot be as strong as Yoko because of Shinichi's sudden dissapearance. Later that evening, Ran receives a phone call from Shinichi to put her on ease which he will one day tell his feelings towards her with his true voice. Major events * This episode marks the reunion of Kogorō and Inspector Megure. Debut Characters * Yoko Okino * Eiichi Yamagishi * Yūko Ikezawa * Akiyoshi Fujie † Appearances * Conan Edogawa * Gin (mentioned) * Vodka (mentioned) * Kogorō Mōri * Ayumi Yoshida * Genta Kojima * Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya * Hiroshi Agasa * Ran Mōri * Yoko Okino * Eiichi Yamagishi * Jūzō Megure * Yūko Ikezawa * Akiyoshi Fujie † Episode notes Trivia * It is noticed that back in the days that Kogorō made many difficult cases even more difficult, having lost the total respect of Inspector Megure. * This is marked the first suicide case solved by Kogorō through Conan. * There is a different seiyū or a different style of voice used when Conan is using his Voice-Changing Bowtie as Kogorō's voice. Character revelations * Yoko attended Kōnan High School when she was a teenager. * Akiyoshi Fujie attended Kōnan High School and worked at the Kakubeni Industry. * Akiyoshi Fujie was the boyfriend of Yoko Okino during High School, but broke up with her because Yamagishi told him to do it. Errors * When Conan was about to open the door to the living room, he is seen without glasses. When he enters the living room, he is suddenly seen with his glasses. * Kogorō's neck tie color became much lighter than before, after Yamagishi slips at the corpse. * When Yamagishi dropped the hair he took from the corpse, Conan is seen running straight towards it but his bow tie completly gone. * When Inspector Megure was taking the earring, his neck tie was dark colored instead of light colored. * When Shinichi's sillhouette appeared behind Conan, his neck tie is colored red while it is actually usually green. * Yūko was seen with nails but later she is seen without it. * Yūko at first had her cigarette between her two fingers, but after Conan noticed that the Statue of Liberty was actually a lighter, the cigarette has fallen from her mouth. * At a scene, Yūko's neclace isn't seen, after she told her reason what has happened exactly in Yoko's appartment. * In some scenes, Kogorō's side pocket of his colbert isn't seen. Differences between anime and manga * In the anime, Conan is seen heading towards school after waking up, but in the manga he is heading towards Professor Agasa. * Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were also at the case in Yoko's appartment, but their actual appearance came much later in the manga. * In the manga, Ran believes Shinichi's dissapearance has something to do with the men dressed in black and wanted to report that to the police, but in the anime, she wanted to report the police only of Shinichi's dissapearance. * Conan asked if Agasa would create him a different gadget to capture criminals in one shot because he have lost all his strength being a kid. That scene from the manga is not added in the anime. * There is a scene from the manga not added in the anime. The scene in the manga contains Yamagishi asking Kogorō to keep the investigation a secret and avoid calling the police. * When Yamagishi touched the corpse, a police officer yelled at him. This was not shown in the anime. * In the anime, the age of Akiyoshi is not revealed. * The entire background of Yoko and Akiyoshi is not known in the anime about when Yoko moved away from him after her status when Akiyoshi kept visiting her asking to get back togheter. Dub edits Credits In other languages References Category:Episodes Category:Canon Episodes Category:Season 01 Category:Conan Arc Category:Bloody Idol Case